


Mind Play ~

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya finds out that Yuto is able to communicate with him through their minds but also through their bodies. (The type of short fic that was supposed to be a joke and suddenly was written ehehe ~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Play ~

Yuya had no idea how this was working. How was this even possible. To think that this happened right in front of his eyes. He stared at him. This was unbelievable. Even though a lot of weird things happened to Yuya but that was really weird.

There he stood. Right in front of him. Yuto. THE Yuto. „His“ Yuto how he called him secretly. But that wasn't something that someone should know. Fact was: Yuto stood there in front of him. But he was like a ghost. Nobody could see him besides Yuya. He needed a few seconds to deal with that. Sure when he was possessed by that unknown power he could feel his presence for a moment but to think that THIS was gonna happen. 

Yuya went back to his room like nothing happened. How should someone even think that he still is sane when he would tell them that his friend that he thought he had lost was right there as a ghost. 

Yuya shut the door to his room and turned around just to look at Yuto again.   
“Okay I want an explanation. Now!”, he said confused.   
Yuto just shrugged. “I thought you would have noticed that.”   
“Notice what? What exactly happened with you?”   
“You can say my body is resting right now and my mind is in yours.”   
Yuya stared at him. “You say this as if this was the most normal thing on earth. I just ... well I'm happy that you seem to be okay but I still can't think that you are really here.”

“Well I am since we last saw each other. And since then I notice everything that happens around you and with you. But I still can't explain to you what that power is you ... we ... get possessed with. I can't help you with that.” 

Yuya didn't say anything. He turned around so Yuto couldn't see his face right now. He was with him. The whole time. Got the things that happened around him. He ... saw everything about him. And he told him that NOW.

Has he ... even found out that ...

He could hear a chuckle behind him and turned around again to see Yuto grin at him. Yuya blushed. No. That wasn't true. He doesn't know that. He never would. He can't read his thoughts. Or did he say that loud to himself once? Yuya blushed even more. Not just because of what his thoughts were playing to his mind but there was Yuto and he could see him. He was kinda in this room with him right now and they were alone and he was able to talk with him alone. And even though this was weird to say but that was the most natural and normal meeting they had. Yuto was not in stress or anger and he just looked at him and he grinned at him. 

“Yuya you know you can't hide things. Besides the fact that you love to talk to yourself in sleep you aren't really good in keeping secrets. You're face tells me a lot about your thoughts right now.”   
“WHAT do you know?” Yuya asked in a hurry. Too much in a hurry. He blushed again when Yuto just came one step closer to him. They never were this near to each other since Yuya last held him in his arms. Everything after that just happened in Yuya's mind. And now it kinda did that too but with the difference that this time it seemed to be a real situation and not a dream. 

“You think a lot about last time.” Yuto laid one hand on Yuya's cheek. He couldn't really feel it since Yuto still was in this form but he could feel that something was touching him. He tried to make that feel more intense but that wasn't possible so he just looked into Yuto's face with a little pout.  
“Well ... a lot of things happened back than. And I am worried ... about you. I didn't even know what happened to you after that. I really was afraid that you would never come back!”   
“But I am here now. And I will get my body back so don't worry about that.” Yuya was happy to hear that. Then Yuto could touch him for real! Again he shook his head forgetting that Yuto was right in front of him and could see everything.   
“And your little crush is cute ... I knew there was something about you that I really wanted to find. If we just weren't interrupted ...” 

Yuya didn't know where to look. Was that reality? Was that another dream? Why couldn't he touch him. It sure was no dream because he would be able to do that. But when he reached out for him there wasn't anything but air and he just stared at his hand.   
“Soon ...” Yuto whispered trying to make himself present. But that wouldn't work for now. 

“So that means ... it doesn't creep you out that I think about you like this?” Yuya asked him shy refusing to look at his face. Yuto looked like a reflection but even though he did it was still him and Yuya was even more frustrated because he had nothing to touch. But on the other hand he was afraid about what would happen. 

“No. I'm not. And I wish I could hug you right now to proof it.” 

Yuya leaned against the wall and even though he was able to go forward he felt like he was trapped between the wall and Yuto. There was a thought in his mind and he wished he could do that right now. 

“And Yuya ... just to tell you so you know what I mean ... I saw everything you did in this week.” His grin was there again. Yuya didn't know at first what he meant but then it shot to his mind like a gun and he just ran to the bed and dug his face deep in his blanket so he didn't had to look Yuto in the eyes. His face made a competition with a tomato again. 

He didn't thought of that. WHY didn't he thought of that earlier?! He was so angry at himself but at the same time he was too embarrassed to think of anything different. 

“Yuya don't ...come one.”   
He could hear Yuto's voice. He was in his head.   
“No I can't. Not after I know you saw ...THAT”, he mumbled in his blanket but Yuto still could make out every word Yuya said. He laughed to himself because he knew what he should not do right now but he still did it. 

Suddenly Yuya could feel a weird feeling. It felt as if he didn't had the control over his body again. He closed his eyes to get that feeling out of his head but when he opened his eyes again he suddenly could see his own body in front of him. And his body didn't do the things he was supposed to do. He looked at himself right now.   
“I'm sorry Yuya ... but this is the only way I can look at you right now.” And there came words out of his body he didn't say and he sounded like ... 

“YUTO! W-What did you do?!” 

“I just found out one night that we are able to do that. Now I am in your body and you are the one who can watch.”   
Yuya forgot about the awkward situation and looked at himself in amaze.   
“How does this even work? This sounds so impossible and so wrong.”   
“I have no idea. A body also normal just has one person in it and here we are. Well I figured out because my own body was in such a weak state due to this mystic powers my soul needed a place to rest. And that's why I am with you now. But aside that I have no idea how this works.”   
Yuya was really amazed by that. Also he was able to save Yuto. He smiled. Even though this was really weird he was happy about that. 

“But besides that ... you really got such feelings just because you thought of me?” Yuto grinned when he saw Yuya's reaction. Again they were at this topic. And Yuya had no idea how to handle that. He knew he had a crush on Yuto. But he never thought that such feelings would come up just because he thought of him and then it just happened. His body made his own decision and just by thinking of Yuto made really weird things him. He was a guy. Doing things like that was normal right? But doing things like that while thinking of Yuto?! And to think that Yuto just saw all of this and he didn't say a word. 

“W-why didn't you said anything earlier?” He tried to get this thought out of his head.   
“I wasn't able to. I just could watch. But what should I have done if I were able to?”   
“Stop me!!”   
“And what if I didn't want to. You seemed like you needed it.”   
Yuya had no idea at which point his head would explode. It felt like it would happen soon.  
“D-Don't say things like that.” 

“Hey ... I found out another weird thing about us.”   
Yuya really had no idea if he didn't want to know it so he just looked at him still uncomfortable with the situation.   
“Sit besides me”   
“Yuto ...you have my body.”   
“Doesn't matter. You can still sit besides me right?” 

He wasn't sure what this was but he just did like he was told to. “And now what -”   
Yuya stared at himself. His body was moving again. Yuto did things. He just removed his shirt. And stared at him. Yuya just literally stares at himself right now.   
“Yuto ... you scare me.”   
“Shhh just close your eyes.” 

Closing eyes was good. Because you can't see anything when you close your eyes. Not even when you don't own a body.   
But suddenly he could feel it. The soft touch on his lips. His fingers pressed against them and he couldn't control it but opened his mouth a bit. What was this feeling? His breath started to get faster. He was afraid about what would happen. He could feel finger tips running around down is face and his neck till they went to his chest. He opened his eyes and again just could look at himself. What would he give to see Yuto again ... 

“W-What are you doing with me ...”  
“Nothing. You do this to yourself. I just ... kinda lend you a hand.” And to proof that he let his hand stroke over one of his nipples. Yuya took a deep breath when he felt that.   
“It's like you would touch yourself. But because I do it and you have no power about what your own body does it's kinda different hm?”   
Yuto continued. He couldn't say that he felt it too but it didn't felt like it. Yuya felt this more like he did since it was still Yuya's body. And his mind would react to it.  
He made circles around Yuya's nipples and could feel how they got hard when he squeezed them. Besides him he could hear Yuya's soft moan.   
“Y-Yuto what are you doing to me !!”   
“Well this is the only thing how I can touch you. Even though it's still just you touching yourself but I have the power to control your body.” To show him that his other hand went to the other nipple and stroked the sensitive spot. Yuya's moans got louder. Good thing they only happened in his head. But Yuya's body just got the right reaction to this. He could feel it. He didn't want to let Yuya suffer anymore and his hands wandered to the beginning of is pants. One look to Yuya who had lain himself back on the bed was enough. So much to he doesn't need to sit without a body. Yuto thought to himself and grinned. He loved the reaction he got from his little counterpart. But he wanted to hear him more. 

“Just to warn you. I'm going to open your pants now and you won't stop me” He got the reaction he wanted. Yuya opened his eyes and stared at him with an embarrassed look. Normally he wouldn't be like this but something about Yuya just made him do that. Besides that he knew that Yuya liked it. He wouldn't continue if he didn't knew that. 

Like he said to he started to open Yuya's pants. Or in the right order: Yuya started to open his own pants. The young teen didn't know what to think. It kinda felt like he did this to himself. Sure he did. Yuto wasn't here. Yuto didn't have a body. He couldn't touch him. That was all his own hand but at the same time it didn't felt like the last time he did this. It felt different. Not what he wanted because he wanted Yuto to touch him but it got nearer. And to know that Yuto controlled his body and did all those things.   
Yuya closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate only on the touches while he had Yuto's mental image in his mind. 

Yuto continued. His hands wandered in his pants and put one hand around Yuya's member. He could hear Yuya besides him calling for his name. Dragging his pants a little bit more down his other hand started to stroke the inner side of his leg and went up little by little. Every time he did that he could hear Yuya moaning besides him. How much he wished that those hands really were his own right now. But he could feel it too. The joy he got from this. They both played a mind game on each other. Thinking they really could touch each other now. He stared to move Yuya's hand around his member. First he slowly moved his hand up and down but when he looked at Yuya who had his eyes closed he started to move faster. 

“Y-Yuto ... what are you... doing to me?!”   
Yuya's breath went faster. His wish to hold Yuto right now just got even more. How could this ever happen. Why couldn't they just touch each other.   
“Ahh ... f-faster ...” Yuto did like was said to. He closed his eyes too. Thought about the fact that Yuya would let him do all those things. Thought about what he wanted to do when he finally got his body back. It all started because he wanted to tease Yuya a bit but now he just made this wish to touch this boy even more intense. 

Yuya came with a loud scream. His breath was fast. When he opened his eyes he looked into Yuto's half invisible body. They changed again. He was in his body again and could feel the intensive feelings. Yuto wasn't that relaxed either anymore. 

“I really can't wait until you get your body back.” Yuya said while catching his breath. This was so awkward but at the same time he couldn't get that grin out of his face.   
Yuto looked at him and smiled. “Same goes for me.” 

His hand touched Yuya's cheek again. “I really can't wait.” He placed a soft kiss on Yuya's lips. It just felt like a little warm breath on his lips but Yuya smiled. “And I can't wait until I can kiss you for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at things like thaaat! Especially in engliiish so please bear with me xD
> 
> LIke I already said this was supposed to be a joke and I wrote that thing within one hour. The thought came and didn't want to leave ~   
> Also I wrote that for a good friend because I love to give her things like that <3


End file.
